A heart black as ink
by OscuroReflejo
Summary: 6 years have passed since the death of capricorn, meggie have's constantly nightmares of the night she pronounced the words that made vanish the shadow and ended the reign of terror of capricorn, she doesnt feel safe anymore something is wrong, basta and capricorn's mother are still alive and they have found a new silvertounge at last !


**a heart black as ink**

at last all that nightmare was over now she had her mother back and her life was turning happy and normal again, farid disappeared at the same time that dust finger and they took the cursed inkheart book with them, she had never hated a book in her entire life... but that one was too much real for her, but still she loved the creatures and the world of ink maybe she only feared capricorn's village, she started sounding like elinor when she regretted letting them stay in her home a long time ago when all the story begun, all the bad things of her short life pop from nowhere to the real world, she had never experienced such evil and hatred, she had never been that scared until she meet capricorn that very name made her shiver, she still had that dreams that nightmares when she pronounced the words that bridged doom and destruction "the words that killed capricorn" maybe she was sorry for what she did? she felt like and assassin that brings death with the power of the written word, a killer that kills without touching, her voice was the sword and the dagger. but why feel sorry for the death of someone you hated with all your heart why? she wanted to take basta's naive and cut capricorn's face and leave the same marks that dustfinger had, even herself got scared of her own thoughts, when she was prisoner at the village and locked in the dungeon filled with rats she never thought of anything but to scratch the face of capricorn like and angry cat, but she stopped because she knew that he had the power to kill mo and herself, the only thing she was pretty sure is that she never wanted to see capricorn in her whole life again.

**6 years later...**

-Nooo!- she screamed desperately

meggie reincorporated rapidly while she breather heavily and filled her chest with fresh air in that precise moment the door opened and her mother entered very worried.

-what is the matter meggie? she wrote, she got closer to her daughter

-nothing is nothing...mm do not worry i am fine go to sleep again resa- she never called her "mother" she did not knew why

resa took a sit at the edge of the bed and turned on the little lamp that was a side of the mattress the room was filled with a tenuous light, mother and daughter could see clearly each others face, resa now had a bunch of wrinkles in each side of the eyes and her forehead wrinkled each time she made a facial expression, at the other hand meggie had silky golden hair that could be compared to gold, her skin was more pale but she had a pink blush in her cheeks that made her look even more beautiful, she was wearing a light satin nightgown that highlighted her now visible curves.

- i know something is wrong meg- she wrote

meggie bitted nervously her lip and sighted

- i cant lie to you it's impossible meggie laughed a little and stared to her mother - i had that nightmare again.. do you remember the day i extracted the shadow from the book? and when i killed... - meggie's voice trembled and she started crying.

resa took a napkin and tenderly dried her tears

- it's time to forget all is over- said resa

meggie hugged her mom

-thanks resa... i promise that you will recover your voice even if i have to give my life for it-

resa give her a kiss in her forehead and covered her with the blanket like she was a little girl, she turned off the light, certainly her daughter had grown up and every time she looked at her she saw herself reflected in meggie she was proud of her courage.

meggie dressed up rapidly and walked down the stairs, she seated in a chair in front of the kitchen table she saluted her mother with a kiss in the cheek and jumped over mo and hugged him, mo was reading a book named Aladdin in the front cover it had and illustration of a boy with a turban and a short waistcoat and he was sustaining in he's hands a strange golden lamp, sure it was a very attractive and colorful drawing but that wasnt the matter why she was looking at it with such attention, that image reminded her of something, apparently somewhat terrible because her joyful face disappeared and turned into a serious expression, her father turned to her and took her chin and caressed her cheek, mo deposited the book over the table and he made a signal to resa for she to approximate.

-what is wrong meggie? you were jumping of joy just a moment ago and now you are made a ocean of pure tears, do not have fear tell me what happens i know we can resolve this together Mortimer tried to comfort her, he sustained her in he's arms like if she was a baby.

-i really tried i did...but is to dificult- finally spoke meg

- what is difficult meggie?- said mo

- to forget...- meggie begun to cry tears run in her cheeks - i had the dream again mo... and that book remained me of someone and he reminded me all the rest

her mother wrote - who?-

-farid the boy you extracted for Capricorn the voice of meg broke when she pronounced he's name and then she continued - from the book of the one hundred and one nights, the forty thefts.. what happened to him and dust finger mo?

mo was shocked and it was clear that he had no idea what to say, there were too much questions in one but at last he spoke

- i really don't know meggie, but the only thing im very sure is that we are safe and no one is going to separate us we are going to be together always

the face of meggie was still filled with sorrow

- and who assures this?! - meg was frightened to hear her own voice it was loud and angry - now i remember clearly that the old woman the mother of Capricorn and the maniac basta, they did not vanish like the others they are here in this world and im sure they are looking for us and who knows what they are going to do when they find us at last!- meggie stood up and hit the table with her hand - and what if Capricorn is still alive? - she trembled but this time she did not cried.

her father mo looked at her disconcerted and resa had her hands covering her face like trying to hide her preoccupation, it was then she knew her words were dangerous and remained mo's phrase _ the written word is powerful but when you pronounce it with your voice is uncontrollable and it always brings consecuences_

- I don't know what to say megg- he's eyes were swollen and red

- please forgive me mo... im very scared I don't know what happened to me, forgive me both of you - meggie hugged them

- and if it were true what we would do mo? what would happen if the nightmares come back - meggie looked the face of her father trying to find and answer, he's face was more wrinkled and he had some parts with gray hair.

- we will face it just the way we did last time- he answered seriously

- but i think you are no longer be able to jump from roof to roof haha - meggie laughed hard and then all followed her

- hey wait a second i am not and old man, not yet and even if I were one I would give my life to protect you... - he looked resa smiling - both of you


End file.
